


《史前爱情故事——谁修改了我的基因》

by ianCher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianCher/pseuds/ianCher
Summary: 尼安德特人皮x智人阿水灵感来自法国纪录片《最后的尼安德特人》现代人类拥有1％－4％的尼人基因说明了尼人和智人不仅啪啪啪（打架）而且啪啪啪（杂交行为）





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尼安德特人X智人梗，皮水ooc，篡改物种起源地，篡改进化进度和一切。准备好了吗?让我们一起回溯人类进化史。  
我们开始坐上历史的时光机

1.1  
大雪没有悲悯众生之心，在饥荒之时如期而至。  
落得大地苍茫茫一片。  
巨兽踩过的脚印很快又被白色的雪花填平。  
在一切归于纯白的世界里，一个小小的黑影格外刺眼的挪动着，或许，他很快会成为巨兽的食物——在古冈瓦纳大陆的法则里，生命初始于无，终将归于无。。。。。。

1.2  
智人塞吉在冰天雪地里艰难地移动着，他已经找不到回洞穴的路了，白色使得他对方向的感知变得可有可无。都怪埃登——智人塞吉作出了一个判断——这将成为一个伟大的推论被永远铭刻在人类进化史的石柱上——如果不是埃登吃的多，储存的食物就不会吃完，如果食物不被吃完，sese就不用出来找食物，如果sese不出来找食物，就不会迷路，如果sese没有迷路，如果sese没有迷路会怎么样？想不出了，反正都怪埃登。塞吉已经三天没有进食了，渴了还能吃点雪水，饿了却碰不到食物——或者应该说故意避开食物——独自行动的塞吉根本没有围捕猎物的能力，当然，如果有本泽马和卢卡在一起，这项技能会变得容易的多。现在，塞吉必须要躲开猎物，以防止自己成为它们的猎物，作出这个判断后，塞吉握紧了唯一的武器——一块锋利的燧石——当本泽马分走猎物注意力的时候，它曾经割开巨熊的喉管。  
雪还在下，塞吉觉得自己将要走向尽头，他开始产生幻觉——正如那次误食了卡瓦根后产生的一样，他看见明亮的洞穴，有火光，温暖，舒适，他开始闻到肉香。。。。。。等等，是肉香，塞吉睁大了眼睛，圆圆的棕色眼珠开始闪烁被后世称作希望的光芒。塞吉没有产生幻觉，那确实是一个洞穴，远远飘来食物焦灼的气味。是同类吗?贸然侵入会被杀死吗？虽然有无数疑惑和恐惧，塞吉还是决定过去看看，对食物的渴望实在太强烈了。  
1.3  
塞吉不是唯一出现在雪地上的穴居人，当他的脚印被大雪填埋得差不多后，另一个高大的身影出现了。他沿着塞吉走过的方向走去。  
1.4  
夏奇拉今早就不见了，以她的战斗力不会是被野兽杀死了，应该是和别人走了，皮克最终做出这样的判断。他把刚刚杀死的北极熊清理干净（防止其他野兽沿着血迹找到他的洞穴），背在背上准备回到自己的洞穴，也罢，少一个人，食物还能自己多吃几天。这是他第多少次求偶失败了？他也忘记了。皮克做为未来的尼安德特人领袖，他要记得东西太多了，比如哪里能捕捉到美味的北极熊，以及东边猎物的肉质比西边的尝起来可口一些，北边的灰狼适合烤的久一些，南边的大雪覆盖下埋着野果树的根茎，等到天气暖和起来，它们又会长出新的枝丫。唯一难过的是，夏奇拉会哼一些很好听的旋律，每次她哼唱 waka waka的时候，皮克总不由自主地扭动起来，一种刺激的情绪从心里升腾起来——皮克把它称为快乐。皮克感觉脑袋空空，心里酸酸的，以后都听不到waka waka了，夏奇拉去给别人唱歌了，谁来给他生猴子呢？这个傻大个偷偷抹了抹眼泪，但这种悲伤的情绪很快又被捕捉到猎物的喜悦所取代了。

tbc

感谢阅读

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小一更，欢迎捉虫，我一定不会周更，我一定会咕咕咕的。  
阅后习题:猜测一下狼姐会跟谁走了呢?  
A.作者本人  
B.鸽子精作者  
C.一边听《wakawaka》一边刷题一边更文的作者本人


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷吃的塞吉被捉住了!

2.1

领地被入侵了

皮克刚靠近洞穴就感到异样，陌生的气味刺激着他的每一寸皮肤。不愧是我——靠灵魂感知大自然的皮克对自己优秀的感知力发出了赞扬，在皮克看来优秀的感知力是成为族群领袖的必备能力之一。陌生的气味夹杂着栀子，雪，太阳的味道——应该是雌性——皮克简单判断，这种温暖的味道让皮克联想到夏奇拉。难得有雌性愿意来自己的领地，一定不能再吓跑她。皮克蹑手蹑脚的靠近自己的洞穴，果然看见不速之客坐在地上吃自己剩下的烤肉。几分钟后，不愿贸然行动的皮克就这么看着不速之客吃光了储备粮，然后又非常嚣张把浆果灌进她的毛皮袋，竟然还撅着屁股在自己的石床下摸出一张北极熊皮，圆润饱满的屁股就藏在皮裙下晃啊晃，晃得皮克脑袋发闷，呼吸不畅，下身某个地方还胀得发疼，也顾不得什么了，就那么直愣愣地闯了进去。

2.2

当塞吉意识到有人靠近的时候已经晚了——寒冷冻僵了他的耳朵，烤肉扰乱了他的鼻子，而贪心蒙蔽了他的双眼。塞吉看着高大健壮的身躯堵在洞口，深棕色的毛发，高高凸起的眉骨，像天空一样清澈湛蓝的眼睛，和塞吉完全不同的外貌，也意味着完全不同的战斗力。“我完了”塞吉终于意识到这是死敌尼安德特人的洞穴。

在塞吉还小的时候，尼人与智人的部落经常发生战斗，塞吉亲眼鉴证了一个尼人杀死两个围攻他的部落前辈，场面血腥而惨烈，当然，塞吉也吃过部族俘虏的尼人，虽然埃登觉得好吃，但是塞吉却难以下咽，总觉得这些怪物虽然长得不同，却和他们是相似的。

2.3

当塞吉打量皮克的时候，皮克也在打量塞吉，这个雌性和夏奇拉长得很不一样，身材算是娇小的，脸上用彩色泥土画的乱七八糟，身上又全是乱七八糟的疤痕，圆圆的眼睛像昨晚杀死的小鹿，棕色的毛发散乱着，嘴巴又像一只傻气的水豚，总体来说是貌美的雌性。皮克很满意自己对这个雌性的外貌描绘，也很满意这个雌性的外貌，“我应该留住她”皮克裂开大嘴，露出自以为友好又充满魅力的表情，向塞吉走去。

2.4

塞吉看着怪物一点点靠近他，决定先发制人，计划是这样的，他要趁这个尼人不备用燧石刺入他身体左边上部，这是本泽马教他的，能让野兽瞬间毙命的绝招。塞吉悄悄摸出皮裙里藏着的锋利燧石，等着怪物靠近，很好，就是现在。。。

2.5

皮克准备给雌性献出自己刚捕获的猎物，他刚把北极熊从肩上放下来，就看见一块石头洞穿了北极熊的胸部。。。皮克和塞吉同时石化了

“完了，我杀了个啥？”

“完了，美人不肯从我!”

0.1秒的反应能力都可能改写人类历史，塞吉的反应就比皮克慢了0.1秒，当他开始逃跑的时候，已经被皮克用兽皮五花大绑起来，“放开我，你这怪物，蠢熊!”塞吉企图用声音吓退这怪物，他曾见部落勇士利用怒吼吓走一只棕熊，这大概是他的最后的保命符了，然而皮克显然不是棕熊。皮克也不懂为啥这个雌性突然激烈挣扎着还叽里呱啦吵个不停，吵死了，皮克突然想念夏奇拉的歌喉。

总之，今天必须完成繁衍后代的伟大使命，皮克无师自通地扯下一大块熊皮，堵住了塞吉的嘴。

2.6

塞吉被怪物堵上了嘴，熊皮上的血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来，大概是真的结束了，他慢慢闭上眼睛，对不起妈妈，我很快就来见你了。。。

然而塞吉等了很久也没有等到死亡的降临，他慢慢睁开眼睛，却看见怪物之前穿在身上的熊皮被扔在一边，而怪物本人正赤身裸体地看着他，宽大的脚掌，修长健壮的双腿，又粗又长的下体。。。他想干嘛?塞吉开始慌了，他感觉下身一凉，该死的，他的皮裙!

2.7

皮克用力扯掉了雌性的皮裙，瞬间呆住了，为什么和自己是一样的？这个雌性为什么会有这个，这个和自己一样的长条软肉，皮克没忍住用手去戳了戳，引得塞吉更加激烈得挣扎。

“这个蠢熊想要交配!”塞吉意识到自己比刚才更危险了。

“不会吧，她难道是雄性?我居然认错了”皮克想着“太丢脸了，雌性可以交配，雄性就杀死吃掉好了。”

皮克居高临下地看着塞吉躺在地上，他胸部起起伏伏，粉红色的乳尖在挣扎时被划破渗出血珠，眼睛里的泪水从面颊滚落，被塞住的嘴里发出不甘又痛苦的呜咽——还是下不去手，为什么我下不了手，是因为这样一条美丽又鲜活的生命——最早的史前诗歌就这样产生了，是一个尼安德特人，为智人所做。

2.8

好机会!!!塞吉从不等待死亡，当他意识到绑住脚踝的皮绳在挣扎中松脱时，他毫不犹豫地用尽全力一脚踹上了看着他发呆的怪物的脸，红色的液体从怪物的眉骨流出来，染红了他蓝色的眼睛，怪物痛苦地捂住脸倒在地上。只是塞吉不知道，这个怪物前一秒还在心里为他作诗。

塞吉胜利了，吃饱喝足又有力气找路了，赶快逃走，找到回家的路，再把浆果也带回去。塞吉把围裙穿好，看着怪物痛苦的在地上打滚，又不解气地补了两脚，接着头也不回地走出洞穴，摸索回家的方向。

2.9

塞吉走后，皮克停止了打滚，他坐在地上，眼睛紧盯塞吉走远的方向，他有预感，不久之后，他们还会再见的。

tbc

感谢阅读!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不出意外下章会有开往沙雕幼稚园的校车，我本来这章就准备让皮皮成功射门，结果还是觉得皮•七擒七纵•克比较有趣，于是参考部分了电影情节。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞吉和皮克又遇见了。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又食言了，这章没有车，也许下章才发车。。。

古冈瓦纳大陆的万物，没有在寒冬死去，却在暖春迎来了生死挑战。。。。。。  
皮克正在追一只逃跑的野猪，还差一点点，这几天就将衣食无忧。野猪垂死挣扎着躲避皮克射来的长矛，还差一点点，它的幼崽还嗷嗷待哺。。。。。。一人一猪在树丛中穿梭着，奔跑着，跳跃着，忽然，“砰”的一声，野猪应声倒地，皮克获得了胜利！不对，皮克也应声不见了，刺穿野猪喉管的长矛正握在一个小胖子手上。“塞吉，吃的，我捉到了！”埃登惊叫着呼唤他的同伴，炫耀他捕捉到的猎物。“知道了”塞吉抠了抠耳朵，从草丛中站起来，收起了刚才绊倒野猪的藤条，腹诽着“还不是sese绊倒的。”

在他们的不远处，出现了一个三米深的大坑，埃登急忙跑过去，从洞口探出脑袋向下望，“塞吉，快来，还有，一只熊？”塞吉不紧不慢地向早前布置好的陷阱走去，是追逐野猪的熊么，今天收获颇丰啊，不愧是战神sese。

  
该死，野猪已经被我刺伤了脚，明明只差一点了，皮克在下落时这么想着，随后便跌到了坑底。幸好没有摔断骨头，皮克缓慢地爬起来，想着要怎么爬出陷阱。当他抬头向上看去，他看到了一个毛茸茸胖乎乎的小脑袋，也正看着他，四目相对，脑袋的主人又是一声惊叫，接着，最意想不到的事情发生了，皮克看到了一双圆滚滚的棕色眼睛，啊，是他，我有救了。

  
塞吉趴在陷阱外探头看埃登说的掉进陷阱的熊，当他看见一双湛蓝的眼睛，四目相对，塞吉呆愣了一秒，快速站起身，扭转身体的方向“埃登，走了，那玩意儿不好吃。”“可是，埃登觉得好好吃的样子”“走了，走了。”“可是他就这样会死在里面。。。”“我就是想他死在里面”塞吉腹诽。看着塞吉坚定地要离开，埃登急忙挤出几滴鳄鱼的眼泪，又补充了一句“死了肉就不香了。”没有智人能忍心看着埃登掉眼泪，特别是他肉乎乎圆滚滚的肚子同时发出尴尬的“咕咕”声。  
“都怪埃登”塞吉这么想着，用绊野猪的藤条把皮克五花大绑，仅仅空出他的两条腿，方便他自己走路。“塞吉，居然不是熊哦”埃登失望地瘪了瘪嘴，看来想要一件和塞吉一样的熊皮围裙是暂时不可能的了。“不仅不是熊，还是个麻烦”塞吉说着，又狠狠拽了拽藤条，皮克吃疼地加快了步伐。居然敢把sese当成是雌性，看sese怎么收拾你，塞吉把牙齿磨得咯噔响，皮克还傻乎乎地看着他，全然不知即将被宰的命运。“塞吉，他好像很喜欢你的样子，一直看着你。”“虽然不是熊，但是也很好吃的样子。。。。。。”“他长得好奇怪，和我们不太一样。。。。。。”埃登一路聒噪着，吃了塞吉好多个头锥才勉强安静下来。

皮克一路听着听不懂的语言，又受到塞吉的眼神警告，暂时放弃了逃跑的念头，虽然一个是看着就很美丽的“雌性”，另一个是看着就很好欺负的，两人的合力也打不过我，不如跟着他们回去，春暖花开了，又是求偶的好季节呢。皮克怎么也没算到，迎接他的是一根巨大的树枝烤架。  
塞吉和埃登刚回到领地，就看见本泽马在生火，自从上次塞吉从皮克的洞穴死里逃生，就把生火烤肉的技术带回了领地，得到了埃登的好评。难得的，克里斯也从其他部落回来了，自从他嫁到别的部落去，已经好久没有回来了。皮克觉得自己有些失算，没想到这个部族是群居的，他还以为就这两人呢，现在，除了一个长得很凶的虎视眈眈，还有一个被太阳烤的发黑的，两人正把石头打磨锋利，该死，不会是用来杀我的吧。。。身强力壮的未来首领皮克第一次有些发慌，现在的局势已经反转，犹如瓮中捉鳖，他快速转动脑筋，想到了唯一的办法，也只有这一个办法了。

  
当克里斯和本泽马要把皮克抬到石板上去剁碎的时候，皮克挣开藤条的束缚，紧紧抱住了一旁的塞吉，任凭埃登怎么拉扯踢打都分不开。塞吉目瞪口呆地看着呜呜痛哭的皮克，现在这个大个子眼睛里有塞吉不曾见过的大海，另一个生命的体温透过紧贴的皮肤传来，塞吉有点动摇了，他想到了冬天的种种往事，这个大个子好像在那时放过他，就是为了今天能让他放他一马。可是塞吉毕竟是塞吉，他是不会动摇的部落战神，“先吃野猪，这个养胖了再吃”，应声倒下的是被塞吉一拳打晕的皮克。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们终于做了。。。

**“皮克作为储备粮被扣留了下来，塞吉把他看得很紧，一边是防止他逃跑，一边是防止他被吃掉，特别是盯防超能吃的埃登。。。”“那最后皮克被吃掉了吗？！”小米兰急切地打断皮克，不知是担心和自己papa差不多智商的原始人被吃掉还是担心好看的塞吉会饿死。皮克咧开嘴笑了，“下次揭晓哦，现在米兰该睡觉了。”**

**“不睡觉会被智人塞吉给吃掉。。。”米兰抢答，接着翻了个白眼，乖乖钻进被窝里。皮克捏了捏米兰的鼻子，轻轻给他的儿子盖好被子，蹑手蹑脚地打开房门走出房间。**

**“额，Sese”皮克刚一转身就看见穿着白色浴袍的拉莫斯靠在门外。拉莫斯晃了晃手中的葡萄酒，用眼神示意皮克老实交代，做贼心虚的皮克下意识地摸了摸头“客厅太冷了，穿成这样，快到房里去。”拉莫斯慢条斯理地整理自己还没吹干的头发，朝着皮克翻了个和米兰一样的白眼。**

**不说话的拉莫斯让皮克很慌张，这一般意味着他要被生活教做人。皮克决定老实交代。**

**“sese你都听到了？”**

**“太过分了，杰拉德皮克”刚刚还在装名媛贵妇的拉莫斯突然泄了气，仿佛下一秒就能哭出来“别人都说后爸不好当，sese刚和你儿子建立友谊，你居然拿sese吓唬他。”**

**“是米兰很喜欢听这个故事，他太喜欢塞吉了”皮 坑儿子大王 克决定先把儿子推出去当挡箭牌。果然拉莫斯的怒火看着就消了大半，皮克急忙乘胜追击，“sese，先回房间吧，我帮你吹头发。”**

**“今天先饶过你，不许再有下次。”拉莫斯假装朝着皮克挥了挥拳头，刚准备转身，却发现自己忽略了最重要的一点，“杰拉德皮克，你居然敢把自己写的色情小说给我儿子当睡前故事！”**

**这次拉莫斯的铁拳精准的狙击了皮克。“sese，你听我解释，这是儿童版删减版的，我保证。”**

**副业网络肉文写手皮克被打得嗷嗷直叫，“别打了，别打了，我给你讲上次没讲完的部分。”拉莫斯的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，他的眼珠在眼眶里震颤着，高举的拳头也垂了下来。拉莫斯转身进了房间，并重重地带上门表达自己的不满。皮克也紧随其后摸进了房间。。。。。。**

**“皮克把塞吉压在地上，用他的嘴吮吸着塞吉的耳朵，乳头，腹部。。。。。。他想这么做已经很久了，今天轮到其他人出去狩猎，只有塞吉留在洞穴里看着他。解除束缚是轻而易举的，显然这群智人没有把他绑的太紧，虽然他不清楚为什么自己没有被吃掉，不过，现在轮到他“吃掉”塞吉了。**

**塞吉剧烈挣扎着，冬天的情景又在春天再现，他觉得自己特别像冰川里的鱼——当埃登抓住它们的时候，摇头摆尾，剧烈反抗，最终还是成为填报肚子的食物。但在皮克的摩挲下，塞吉出现了奇怪的感觉，遮羞的皮裙慢慢支棱了起来，一股热流向下身冲去。塞吉已经成年了，他也知道这是什么，简单的脑回路让他从恐惧的情绪立即跌入欲求不满的深渊，为了缓解这种胀痛，他偷偷在皮克的腿上小幅度地蹭了起来。皮克看着这场强制交媾转变为交配，不禁有些开心。原始人就是这样，一开心欲望就更盛了。皮克伸出手指捅进塞吉屁股上唯一的入口，这和雌性很不一样，干燥，紧致，温暖却不潮湿，让他想起了夏奇拉找到的一种果子，坚硬的外壳，使劲凿开是硬质的果肉，味道有些酸涩，大部分同伴吃到这就会丢弃的果子，但皮克知道，拿利器往里捣，再深一点，再深一点，会有蜜糖一样的汁液喷射而出，撒的满身都是。皮克不知道为什么塞吉会让他联想到这种果子，但是他的身体已经诚实地拿“利器”往里捣了，粗大的阴茎让塞吉感觉到剧烈的疼痛，干涩的甬道像被粗粝的石块填满，刚刚还挺立的阴茎也疲软下来，他不满地抗议着，不断发出啊啊的痛苦叫喊，挥舞的拳头狠狠击中了皮克的鼻子，但还是被钉死在皮克的阴茎上，没有雄性会让雌性在交配时逃脱。皮克看着他的“雌兽”凄厉的喊叫挣扎，也只能象征性的安抚他，他亲吻塞吉的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，吮吸他的舌头，舔弄他的上颚，没有人教他这些技巧，一切都是水到渠成，瓜熟蒂落。塞吉近距离地盯着皮克的蓝眼睛，感受他的巨物在身体里缓慢抽动着，他不知道自己为何留下他，或许之前就该同意把他吃掉，但他的蓝眼睛实在太好看了，只看一眼，便没有挣扎地沉入海底。想着皮克高大的身材，隆起的肌肉，塞吉的身体里也像潮涌了一般。皮克感觉到塞吉的甬道渐渐湿润了，就快速抽动起来，巨大的阴茎在塞吉的肚皮下若隐若现，囊袋撞击着塞吉浑圆的屁股发出有节奏的“啪啪”声，在洞穴里甚至有了回声。塞吉的阴茎也被顶弄得胡乱甩动着，皮克好奇地拨弄着比他小一号的肉棒，粉红色的头部吐出亮晶晶的液体，柱身被拨弄地像在跳圆圈舞。皮克没忍住就舔了上去，像是吮吸果汁一样用力吸着，不一会就汁液四溅，塞吉发出高昂的尖叫声，眼睛随之失了焦距，身体痉挛着，不知是痛苦还是舒服。皮克感觉自己的下身突然被夹紧了，一股暖流喷射而出，热乎乎地淋透了皮克，像是暴雨打在皮肤上一般。皮克抽出阴茎，塞吉的后穴的肉壁留恋地卷着阴茎也被带出了体外，发出“啵”的响声，穴口像是被撑大而失去了弹性，张着大大的口子，向里望去还能看见猩红的肉壁，肠液就趁机流淌了出来，不过很快就被突然收缩的穴口堵在了甬道里。**

**塞吉张着嘴巴大口喘气，他回味着身体被狠狠填满的愉悦，从来没有过的体验，原来交配是这种感觉。。。。。。。然而皮克还没得到释放，他的阴茎比之前更硬了。皮克把塞吉拉起来，面对面地抱到身上，又重新插了回去，上下颠动起来。塞吉每次下落都会被插得更深，巨大的刺激让他的眼角渗出泪水，离下一次高潮不远了。。。。。。”**

**“所以这是你的完整版故事？”**

**拉莫斯横卧在床上，用小腿挑逗着皮克的阴茎。“拔出来的时候，sese怎么可能合不拢，你在故事里变着法子说sese松了？还是变着法子夸自己大？茉莉花茶？”**

**“额，这只是个故事。。。”**

**“谁不知道那些女球迷在网上都叫你茉莉花茶啊，sese才不瞎。”拉莫斯一把推倒了皮克，翻身骑了上去，“不过sese不喜欢被动，更喜欢自己来哦！”**

**。。。。。。**

**番外**

**“小朋友们，现在你们看到的两具复原雄性古人类化石分别是早期智人和尼安德特人，按照他们的发现顺序，我们将他们命名为智人4号和尼安德特人3号。他们能保存至今靠的是有利的环境条件并且那一次神奇的地壳运动也功不可没。我们可以想象到当火山喷发的时候，4号和3号正在为食物展开生死搏斗，两人扭打在一起形成了现在的化石姿势，就在这时喷发的岩浆熔断了洞穴的出口，大量的碎石和泥土将他们迅速埋藏，并形成了无氧空间，3号和4号就这样被封存了起来，直到今天被我们的考古队员所发现。。。。。。” “也许不是这样的”微弱的声音打断了讲解员的解说，这位中年女士显得有些不开心，工作至今还没有人质疑过她的讲解词，“那么你的见解呢？”讲解员面有愠色地转向刚刚发出声音的小毛头。小毛头米兰眨巴眨巴眼睛，“他们是一对恋人，火山喷发的时候，3号并不知道发生了什么，但是他下意识的紧紧抱住了4号。。。”“你一定没有认真听我之前在说什么”讲解员皱了皱鼻子，将眼镜向鼻梁上推了推，急匆匆的打断了米兰的窒息发言，“我一开始就说了都是雄性人猿化石”。小朋友堆里随即发出了一阵哄笑，米兰没有再说什么，他坚信papi给他讲的故事都是真实的。**

**“智人塞吉和尼安德特人的首领皮克幸福地生活在一起，永远，永远。。。。。。”故事读到这里就结束了，皮克合上了故事书，米兰和小塞尔吉奥该上床睡觉了。刚把孩子们哄到床上，关上房门的皮克就吃了一锅铲，桌上摆着西班牙海鲜饭，而拉莫斯正拿着饭勺气鼓鼓的瞪着皮克，“再对我儿子说这些乱七八糟的故事，我们就离婚。”**

**“和我离婚，sese真的舍得吗。”**

**“别屁话，先吃饭，吃完再教训你”**

**“不如先吃点别的，比如。。。。。。”**

**“放我下来，你这蠢熊，sese的儿子一定都是了不起的前锋，不是什么童话剧编剧，老师都和我说了，这两小子最近总天马行空，原来罪魁祸首是你这蠢熊。。。。。。”**

**“嘘，别说话了sese，我要吻你了”**

**夜还很长。。。。。。。**

**史前爱情故事 完**

**———————————————————平行时空————————————————**

**肉文写手杰拉德皮克在西班牙同性交友论坛上上传了《史前》的终章，揉了揉眼睛准备上床睡觉，这个月的稿费终于有了，在曼彻斯特的生活费也够了，天知道海外留学党是多么烧钱啊。在下线前，皮克的论坛私信信箱却有了一条新信息：太太你好，我是你的忠实读者，超级喜欢你的《史前》，后天我要来曼彻斯特比赛，能见一面吗？ ID：想当前锋的好后卫。**

**完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这就结束了，在我肝论文的间隙我让皮水做了，感谢大家阅读，也感谢皮水让我不停分泌多巴胺。


End file.
